Una dura batalla
by Esterufa
Summary: Había llegado por casualidad y no quería irse hasta haber librado la batalla más dura de todas. ValkyonxProtagonista
1. Chapter 1

(Nota de la autora: Hola, chico/as. Este es mi primer relato publicado. Trata sobre Eldarya y su mundo porque es el juego que he empezado a jugar hace poco y me ha gustado tanto que me ha inspirado a escribir (en realidad es Valkyon el que me ha inspirado jejeje *_*). Me disculpo con lo/as fans de Nevra porque lo he puesto un poco como el "malo". También sé que Valkyon no es el personaje más popular, pero es el que a mí me ha gustado. Como he dicho, acabo de empezar a jugar y no voy ni por el tercer episodio así que no conozco demasiados personajes (he inventado alguno) y quizás haya cosas que no coincidan con el juego original. Intento que cuando escribo la información sea correcta, si algo está mal podéis hacérmelo saber en un comentario.

Como apunte, las frases entre comillas son pensamientos de los personajes. Y les he dado el título de Guardianes a los que dirigen las facciones del C.G. ya que las imagino como una especie de organizaciones de protección del reino Fae con sus respectivos rangos dentro de cada una. Obviamente, el de Guardián es el rango más elevado y lo pongo con la "g" en mayúscula para que se note su importancia.

Nada más, espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo. ¡Feliz lectura!)

Capítulo 1

Todos eso meses habían pasado volando. Desde que había llegado a Eldarya, el reino Fae, sus prioridades habían cambiado... Quizás demasiado. Ya no pensaba en volver. Desde su asignación a la Guardia Obsidiana, y debido a que no podía salir del recinto donde se ubicaban todas las guardias que servían al reino Fae, su única ambición había sido mejorar y escalar en posición dentro de la Guardia. Había empezado en la peor de las posiciones posibles. No le importó entonces, ni lo hacía ahora. Como le decía su padre: "Podrás llegar a ser lo que quieras si te esfuerzas lo suficiente". Una frase sin adornos retóricos, pero tremendamente útil en estos momentos.

Cuando empezabas tu adiestramiento para las Guardias, no sólo era malo ser recluta, sino que a ello se le sumaba su condición de humana, lo cual la reducía a poco menos que escoria ante los ojos de sus compañeros de promoción. No tenía ningún poder mágico o atributo especial. Todos corrían y saltaban mejor que ella. Lo peor eran las sesiones en las que los ponían por parejas y les obligaban a pegarse para acostumbrar las zonas del cuerpo al dolor, algo necesario en plena lucha para no quedar "KO" al primer golpe del enemigo. Pero había una cosa en la que iba por delante: su instructora no había esperado tal capacidad de combate. No se arrepentía ahora de que sus padres le hubieran insistido en apuntarse a deportes útiles como el judo o la esgrima.

Tampoco se lo esperaba el Guardián de las tropas de la Guardia Obsidiana, Valkyon. Pero sus ojos dorados nunca dejaban traslucir emoción alguna cuando asistía ocasionalmente a sus entrenamientos. En un principio, esto había suscitado rumores ya que no era usual que el Guardián perdiera el tiempo asistiendo a los entrenamientos diarios de los reclutas. Con el paso del tiempo, esta situación se normalizó y se atribuyó a que la humana debía estar bajo vigilancia especial o alguna cosa similar. Ésa era la parte práctica del entrenamiento. Luego estaba la teórica: tácticas de combate y formación, tipos de armaduras y armas, mantenimiento de las mismas, cómo colocar bien las vendas en brazos y piernas para que no apretaran demasiado y poder manejar las armas y llevar la armadura el tiempo que hiciera falta... Vandra tuvo que trabajar muchísimo más ya que partía de cero al no saber nada del mundo que la rodeaba. Por ello, pasaba bastantes horas en la biblioteca estudiando el mundo Fae. Kero la ayudó con entusiasmo en esa empresa y la pila de libros que tenía por leer no se acababa nunca. Precisamente, cuando estaba luchando por no quedarse adormilada al frescor de la sombra de un árbol, mientras leía sobre los Kappas y sus costumbres, escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

\- ¡Vandra! - Levantó la cabeza. Su nombre había cambiado. Era una condición dentro de las Guardias. Los guerreros elegían un alias como garantía de que, si eran capturados en combate por el enemigo, su nombre no pudiera dejar traslucir su procedencia ni quién era su familia. A Gardienne (alias Vandra) le pareció una medida muy inteligente para garantizar la seguridad de la familia... Aunque ella no tuviera familia fae.

\- Hola, Maeva. - Saludó ella con una sonrisa. Era el único ente que podía llamar "amiga" en ese mundo. La elfa pelirroja se había acercado a ella desde el primer instante, atraída por la curiosidad. Cuando se conocieron más, surgió en ellas un lazo más fuerte que las hacía buenas compañeras dentro y fuera del campo de batalla.

\- Lamento arruinar tu descanso. El Guardián quiere verte... Será mejor que no le hagas esperar. - Recomendó. ¿Valkyon quería verla? Después de estos siete meses de indiferencia por parte de él, su cara demostró más sorpresa de la que esperaba. - Yo tampoco sé por qué te ha llamado. - Añadió la elfa al ver el rostro de su compañera. - Te espera en el arsenal. - Vandra salió corriendo. No quería recibir ningún tipo de sanción por el simple hecho de retrasarse. Cuando llegó a la puerta que daba acceso al almacén de las armas, trató de calmar su respiración agitada. Estaba apoyada con un brazo en la puerta y la cabeza gacha cuando ésta se abrió de repente. Su cuerpo cayó hacia delante con todo su peso. Paró contra el duro pecho de Valkyon. Lo supo al ver el chaleco negro. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con una mirada acerada. Vandra se echó hacia atrás tan rápido como pudo y se disculpó entre balbuceos mientras se sonrojaba entera y trataba de calmar sus latidos acelerados.

\- Se te oye resollar como un corko con un ataque de asma. - La miró de arriba a abajo muy serio, evaluándola, y chasqueó la lengua. - Veo que sigues siendo la criatura balbuceante y temerosa que llegó hace siete meses. - Comentó él con lengua afilada. - Esperaba que el entrenamiento militar hubiera mejorado tu control de las emociones. -

\- Guardián. - Vandra hizo un saludo de respeto poniendo el puño en el centro del pecho y se cuadró perfectamente. Ignoró completamente el comentario. Le demostraría que se equivocaba de cabo a rabo.

\- Déjate de formalidades. Debido a que el Cristal te eligió a ti como su salvadora, estás por encima de esos protocolos. - Vandra se relajó y bajó el brazo. Valkyon se dio la vuelta sin decir palabra y se adentró en el almacén. Recorrieron estantes de armas hasta el fondo de la estancia donde había una puerta con un cerrojo intrincado. Valkyon deslizó la mano por delante del cerrojo y ésta se abrió con un chasquido. Llegó hasta donde estaba un elfo pelirrojo trabajando en el pulido de una bella espada.

\- Elneas, aquí está la recluta. - El hombre la miró a duras penas.

\- Bien, empieza por esa punta de allí y ve probando armas. Cuando encuentres una que se adapte a ti, avísame. - Valkyon le hizo una señal de impaciencia. Vandra no puedo evitar echarle una mirada furiosa. - Cuida esas emociones, recluta. - Le susurró por lo bajo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Vandra se acercó a la primera arma que vio en los estantes. La cogió y, al instante, un dolor punzante atravesó su brazo hasta el hombro a la vez que una luz roja destellaba de la lanza. Vandra no pudo evitar un gritito de asombro.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué ha pasado? -

\- Esta sección está dedicada a armas mágicas. Debes ir probando hasta que encuentres una que coincida con tu alma. -

\- ¿Mi alma? -

\- Estas armas tienen alma a su vez. Muchos guerreros Fae eligen vincularse al arma que los acompaña en el combate. Así, el arma mantiene el espíritu de su dueño dentro y ayuda a los guerreros que vendrán después a empuñarla. Debes ser compatible con ellas para que te dejen usarla. - Vandra se quedó con la boca abierta. - Tu siguiente misión está prevista para mañana. - Le explicó con voz neutra. - No te preocupes, sólo se trata de escoltarme para reunirnos con un diplomático kappa para negociar la seguridad de la frontera. Hasta que no se solucione el problema de la "bestia negra" que ronda por nuestro territorio, debemos mantener una seguridad alta y una coordinación acorde con el estado de alerta que tenemos ante una amenaza desconocida. - Vandra le miró con extrañeza y juraría que se había sonrojado un poco. - Continúa. - Le indicó él con voz más dura de lo normal. Le llevó recorrer más de media sala entre punzadas de dolor para encontrar un juego de espadas cortas que emitió un destello blanco y le calmó el dolor del brazo.

\- Éstas. - Susurró ella, embelesada. Las recogió del estante.

\- No te asustes si tienes visiones cuando la empuñas, eso significa que el alma alojada está deseosa de que la conozcas y de ayudarte en el combate. - Le susurró. Él se había inclinado hacia ella, al parecer, admirando las espadas. Vandra giró un poco la cabeza para encontrarse su cara a pocos centímetros de la suya. Aspiró aire con brusquedad. Valkyon la miró sin dejar traslucir nada en su semblante y se incorporó de nuevo. - Elneas grabará runas de protección y podrás recogerlas mañana antes de irte. - Valkyon le indicó que las dejara sobre la mesa del artesano y la despidió con la mano. Vandra se dio la vuelta casi con tristeza. ¿Qué había hecho para que él la tratara así y por qué le importaba tanto? Al principio, todo estaba... bien. Habían pasado bastantes cosas juntos, como si el destino lo hubiera programado así. El rescate del pequeño kappa Elliott, cuando la salvó de ahogarse, cuando la acompañó hasta la playa el día que Mikko le encargó mandar el mensaje al pueblo Kappa, sus consejos sobre el miedo de un guerrero. Sonrió al recordar la cara que puso cuando probó las patatas rellenas de carne. Lo siguiente fue la misión de peinar el bosque en busca de la "Bestia Negra" ... Ahí le demostró que podía confiar en ella. La verdad es que quizás la había cagado cuando lo abrazó impulsivamente... Pero los Guardianes habían tardado tanto en volver de la misión que todos temían lo peor... ¿Lo justificaba? ¿Por qué ahora este... muro entre ellos? ¿Debido a qué? Apretó los dientes furiosa con él y consigo misma y salió con rapidez de la estancia. Cuando estaba a medio camino del almacén, Nevra apareció detrás de uno de los estantes.

\- Hola, preciosa humana. - Se relamió los labios.

\- Guardián Nevra. - Saludó ella con el puño en el pecho.

\- Qué formal te has vuelto. Pero es lo que tiene pertenecer a la Guardia Obsidiana, os convierten en aburridas máquinas de guerra. - Sonrió él. Vandra no tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca. - ¿Has considerado mi oferta de nuevo? Y déjate de formalismos. - Él se acercó, dejando poca distancia entre sus cuerpos.

\- La respuesta sigue siendo no. - Murmuró ella. Nevra apretó los labios en un rictus tenso.

\- Creo que no eres consciente del placer que puedo proporcionarte cuando te haga mía. - Su mano ascendió hasta tocar el rostro de ella.

\- Sólo me quieres porque soy... distinta. - Ella retrocedió un poco, pero él le cortó el paso y la obligó a entrar en uno de los pasillos de estantes. De repente, parecía como si la estancia se hubiera oscurecido y los ojos de él brillaban de fascinación.

\- Cierto. Me encanta lo diferente. Y tú eres de las cosas más fascinantes que me he encontrado nunca. - El pulgar de él delineó el labio inferior de ella. Ella estuvo a punto de morderlo. Abrió los ojos, asustada. _"¿Qué me está pasando?",_ se preguntó a sí misma con alarma. - No puedes negarme que no te resulto atractivo. - La pierna de él se instaló entre las de ella, buscando hacer más hueco.

\- Suéltala, Nevra. - La dura voz de Valkyon rasgó el aire. Vandra miró hacia el Guardián Obsidiana. Nevra no se movió. Vandra sacudió la cabeza y empujó al vampiro por los hombros.

\- Eres un aburrido, Valkyon. Si quisieras podríamos pasarlo muy bien... Los tres. - Sonrió el Guardián Sombra. Valkyon dio un paso hacia delante de manera amenazante.

\- Esfúmate, Nevra, o lo siguiente que haga te va a doler. - La mirada dorada del Guardián Obsidiana se paseó por las partes del cuerpo de Nevra que seguían rozándola a ella.

\- Ah, comprendo. Eres un poco egoísta, Valkyon. - Sonrió con arrogancia el otro antes de desaparecer entre unas sombras sobrenaturales que se formaron alrededor de él. - Nos vemos pronto, mi bella humana. - Vandra se deslizó hasta quedarse sentada en el suelo. Se sentía mareada y con ganas de vomitar. La voz de él le pareció hasta dulce cuando dijo:

\- ¿Esto pasa muy a menudo? -

\- A veces... Pero... esta vez... - Atinó ella a argumentar.

\- La próxima vez te recomiendo que, por lo menos, te resistas un poco más para dejar claro que no es lo que quieres. - Ella se acarició los brazos, tenía mucho frío.

\- Yo... No sé qué me ha pasado. Me siento un poco... agotada. - Valkyon la cogió rudamente de un brazo y la levantó del suelo.

\- No se me había ocurrido hasta ahora que, al no ser del todo fae, eres más vulnerable a nuestra magia. En este caso, ése era un hechizo de embelesamiento. - Vandra empezó a temblar mientras andaban - Es normal que te encuentres mal, te has expuesto a magia poderosa. - Vandra sólo pudo asentir mientras los dientes le castañeaban. - Tu misión queda anulada. Vamos a tener que entrenarte para que puedas aguantar el influjo mágico que puedan ejercer sobre ti los distintos tipos de fae. Un guerrero que no tiene cierta resistencia a la magia no sirve de nada en el campo de batalla - Tropezó y casi se cae sino llega a ser por él. Con un gruñido de exasperación la cargó en brazos. - Eres demasiado débil. - Murmuró con acusación. Ella se encogió un poco ante el comentario.

Llegaron hasta el edificio principal del C.G. y él fue directo al laboratorio de alquimia. Entró sin llamar lo que le valió una mirada nada amigable de Ezarel.

\- Te has equivocado de sitio. La enfermería está al otro lado del pasillo. - Canturreó el Guardián Absenta.

\- Necesito un reconstituyente. - Por el tono de Valkyon, no estaba la cosa para bromas. Ezarel se incorporó y miró a Vandra.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -

\- A Nevra se le ha ido un poco de las manos su "cortejo". - Valkyon parecía realmente disgustado.

\- Explícate mejor. -

\- Ha usado un hechizo de embelesamiento con ella y la ha intoxicado mágicamente. Se le ha olvidado que es medio humana y que no es tan inmune a nuestra magia. Dame el reconstituyente ya. - Terminó exigiendo el Guardián Obsidiana. Ezarel lo miró un instante con algo de asombro. ¿El imperturbable Valkyon, molesto? Automáticamente, su mirada se dirigió a ella, que estaba sentada en el suelo con los brazos cruzados como abrazándose a sí misma y mirando a Valkyon. Ezarel se levantó y rebuscó en una de las lejas. Sacó un frasco con un líquido verde intenso.

\- Si un simple hechizo de embelesamiento le ha afectado tanto, no sabemos qué puede pasar si le damos esto. - Valkyon se giró hacia ella.

\- Soldado, ¿estás dispuesta a arriesgarte? - El tono formal en la voz de él fue como recibir una bofetada. A él parecía satisfacerle recordarle continuamente cuál era su sitio en el reino Fae: simple carne de cañón de la Guardia Obsidiana. La luz de los ojos de ella se apagó instantáneamente.

\- Sí, mi señor. - Murmuró con desprecio. Valkyon chasqueó la lengua.

\- No olvides que soy tu superior. - Le dijo con un tono de voz bajo y amenazante.

\- No, mi señor. - Ella apartó la vista y miró al suelo. Ezarel se acercó y le abrió el frasco, echando de mientras una mirada extrañada al otro Guardían. Nunca lo había visto tan susceptible con ella. ¿Y a qué venían los formalismos?

\- Sólo un trago, Vandra. Veamos cómo te sienta. - Ella obedeció. El efecto fue inmediato y una calidez que la dejó flácida se extendió por sus extremidades. - ¿Mejor? - Ella asintió, aunque seguía temblando. - Lo ideal sería que reposara el resto del día y... - Vandra no escuchó las siguientes palabras de Ezarel, una negrura espesa se adueñó de ella y se derrumbó al lado del elfo.


	2. Chapter 2

Despertó en su lecho, en los barracones destinados al alojamiento de los soldados. Estaban prácticamente vacíos ya que la mayoría de los reclutas tenían hogar dentro del C.G., con lo cual volvían a dormir junto a sus familias. El resto eran una mezcla de soldados de pueblos o aldeas lejanas que no tenían otro sitio a dónde ir... Como ella. La luz danzante de una vela iluminaba esa parte de la estancia y le costó acostumbrar sus ojos a la claridad. Cuando su vista se aclaró vio una figura apoyada en la pared que quedaba fuera del radio de luz. Pestañeó varias veces para comprobar si no era su imaginación.

\- No estás teniendo visiones ni nada por el estilo. - La voz profunda de Valkyon la recibió en el mundo real. Vandra intentó incorporarse con rapidez, pero sus miembros no respondieron y se tuvo que dejar caer de nuevo con un suspiro. - Tranquila, no estás de servicio. Sólo he venido a ver cómo te encontrabas. -

\- Por supuesto no estabas preocupado por mí. - Vandra ya se había hartado de tanta formalidad y dejó de contener su lengua.

\- Un Guardián siempre se preocupa por la gente que tiene a su cargo. –

" _No hay de qué. Es bueno preocuparse de vez en cuando por aquellos que amamos"._ La frase cruzó su mente en un milisegundo. Comparada con ésa la que le acababa de soltar estaba llena de frialdad. Se la había dicho cuando ella le dio las gracias por haberla salvado de ahogarse cuando volvió en forma de sirena de su misión de devolver a Elliott. Vandra intentó incorporarse de nuevo. Él se acercó y la ayudó. Ella intentó zafarse de sus manos. El xylvra que dormía bajo la cama de ella gruñó un poco.

\- Todo está bien, pequeña. – Le susurró Vandra. Y a él: - Puedo yo sola, gracias. - Él dio un paso atrás.

\- Como quieras. - Se volvió hacia la cómoda que había cerca y trajo una bandeja que había encima. - Te he traído esto. - Era un vaso con zumo de arándanos y un trozo de pan untado con miel. Vandra levantó la vista de la bandeja con asombro.

\- ¿Tú me has traído esto a mí? - Valkyon asintió. - ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con el verdadero Valkyon? - Él no entendió la broma.

\- Soy yo de verdad. - Vandra soltó una carcajada. Él se quedó estupefacto y ella se rio más.

\- Era una broma. - Le aclaró ella con una sonrisa. Valkyon parecía haberse quedado petrificado cuando ella lo miró tan risueña. - Entiende que me asombre que tengas este tipo de detalles, sobre todo conmigo, que soy una despreciable humana y una pésima recluta. - Ella bebió un sorbo del zumo.

\- No te menosprecies. - Le dijo él rápidamente. - Es una orden. -

\- Sí, Guardián. - Asintió ella mientras daba cuenta del trozo de pan con miel. No pensaba dejar que él arruinara su momento de disfrutar la comida. - Delicioso. - Se relamió ella. Hacía tiempo que no probaba otra cosa que no fueran raciones de campaña. -

\- Tenía que haber traído otro trozo. - Suspiró él. - Eres tan voraz como Floppy. - Sonrió. De repente, él se sentó a su lado en la cama. Le dejó al lado las espadas mágicas enfundadas en vainas de cuero repujado con símbolos que Vandra no había visto nunca. Parecían runas enanas de las que había visto en los libros de El Señor de los Anillos.

\- También te he traído esto. Elneas las tenía listas a última hora de la tarde. – Vandra cogió las armas con reverencia, admirando con más detenimiento la calidad de la artesanía.

\- Imagino lo sola que te tienes que sentir aquí, sin amigos, sin tus padres... – Vandra levantó la cabeza con algo de brusquedad para encontrarlo algo más cerca que antes. No pudo evitar mirarlo con interés, fascinada por tenerlo tan cerca.

\- Tengo a Maeva y a Tundra, mi familiar... - Él asintió. - También estáis vosotros... -

\- Nevra solo quiere llevarte a la cama y Ezarel no es que sea muy amable... - Bufó él con desprecio.

\- Al menos, no me ignoran como tú. - Valkyon hizo una mueca, como si le hubiera dolido el comentario. Vandra miró al suelo.

\- Obviamente no eres uno de los reclutas destacados de la promoción, pero tus habilidades de combate no están mal. Además, el arco también parece que se te da bien. - Lo dijo casi como si no se lo creyera y Vandra intuyó que para cambiar de tema.

\- Mis padres me convencieron para practicar judo y luego también hice unos años de esgrima. - Él la miró sin comprender. - Lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y espadas... Desde pequeña me ha llamado la atención todo lo… épico. Ya sabes, soy un poco friki. - Aclaró ella con una sonrisa forzada mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesilla cercana. Valkyon afirmó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Fri-ki? Los humanos tenéis un lenguaje muy raro. -

\- Se refiere a algo distinto, diferente… En realidad, se usa para describir a gente rara o a alguien que le gusta mucho algo. Algunas personas lo usan hasta como un insulto. - Valkyon asintió, haciendo ver que lo había captado.

\- Entonces, no estabas del todo indefensa cuando llegaste. Eso me alivia. - Vandra trataba de dilucidar a dónde llevaba toda aquella conversación. - Pero eres débil de mente. Como te encuentras mejor, mañana iniciaremos un entrenamiento exhaustivo para mejorar tu resistencia mágica ante varios tipos de razas fae. -

\- ¿En qué consistirá? -

\- En exponerte a la magia hasta que seas capaz de no caer bajo su influjo. -

\- Y ¿cómo lo haremos? -

\- Así. - De súbito él la agarró por los hombros y la miró con intensidad. En su cabeza apareció un pensamiento ineludible: _"Quítate la ropa"_. Ella se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y empezó a recoger el bajo del camisón con premura. Cuando quedaron a la vista sus braguitas negras otra orden mental la obligó a detenerse.

\- A esto me refería. - Valkyon chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Vandra se sonrojó y se apartó de él y se sentó en la cabecera de la cama abrazándose las rodillas.

\- ¿Eso lo has hecho tú? - Valkyon asintió, asimilando que, aun no habiendo usado ni una cuarta parte del poder mental que debió usar Nevra, ella había respondido con facilidad... _"Con demasiada facilidad"_ , pensó el Guardián mientras tragaba saliva. Vandra sonrió con nerviosismo.

\- Quizá debiera descansar para recuperar fuerzas. - Dejó caer con inseguridad. Valkyon se levantó de la cama como un resorte.

\- Sí. Mañana nos vemos en el patio de entrenamiento con el alba. - Indicó. Recogió la bandeja y se marchó con paso marcial por el pasillo que quedaba entre las camas de los reclutas. Vandra se tumbó sobre la cama, notando la zona caliente que él había dejado donde se había sentado. Apagó la vela y mulló su almohada para estar cómoda. Sabía que la noche se le iba a hacer eterna.

Al amanecer se encontraba sola en el patio, dejando que el frío que restaba de la madrugada la bañara en frescor. Había tenido sueños eróticos en los que Valkyon se aprovechaba de su magia para obligarla a desnudarse y… las mejillas le ardieron instantáneamente.

\- Qué madrugadora. - Vandra se giró con brusquedad para encontrar a Valkyon a escasos cuatro metros de ella. - Cuida que no te sorprendan así en combate. - Le indicó, serio. Vandra musitó:

\- Sí. No… no volverá a ocurrir. - ¿Cómo podía tener ese aspecto tan... perfecto a primera hora de la mañana? No quería saber lo que él pensaba de su aspecto en esos momentos. Lo que daría por algo de maquillaje, aunque fuera una BB Cream o un lápiz de ojos.

\- Acompáñame. - Le indicó él. La llevó a la biblioteca donde les estaba esperando Kero.

\- ¡Hola Vandra! ¿Qué tal? Seré tu instructor de resistencia mágica también. Estoy deseando empezar y ver hasta dónde llegas. - El tono jovial de Kero parecía algo forzado mientras miraba al Guardián Obsidiana. - Valkyon se ha ofrecido a estar en las sesiones para evitar que te hagas daño o … hagas daño. - Rio el fae unicornio. Vandra lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Kero carraspeó con nerviosismo. - Ten en cuenta que te pediré ciertas cosas desagradables para obligarte a reaccionar en contra de las órdenes con más fuerza. - Vandra asintió, invitándole a continuar. - Lo primero creo que debería ser algo tan fácil como evitar andar cuando te lo pedimos... -

 _"Golpéame"_. La voz de Valkyon se coló en su cabeza como un relámpago y ella se giró al instante. Echó el puño hacia atrás y lo lanzó contra la mandíbula de él. Éste la esquivó con facilidad.

\- ¡Vandra! Esto... Tranquila. - Chilló Kero, horrorizado de ver la agresividad con la que ella intentaba alcanzar con su puño al Guardián Obsidiana. Los intentos por golpearle se sucedieron y Valkyon los esquivaba todos, lo que los llevó por toda la biblioteca, esquivando mesas y pilas de libros. Vandra consiguió encajar un puñetazo en el estómago de él que hizo que se doblara. Ella se detuvo al instante, horrorizada.

\- Buen golpe. - Sonrió él mirándola entre los mechones plateados que se habían escurrido delante de su cara. Le devolvió el puñetazo en la barriga. Vandra cayó de rodillas respirando con dificultad y sujetándose el estómago.

\- ¡Vandra! ¿Estás bien? - Kero corrió a socorrerla. Vandra miró a Valkyon con furia. - ¿Qué le has ordenado, Valkyon? - Kero lo miró con cara de pasmo.

\- Que me pegara. - Kero bufó. - Ella misma se ha dado cuenta al golpearme de las consecuencias que tiene el no resistirse. -

\- Pero ésa es una forma muy drástica de enseñar control mental y... -

\- Está bien, lo he pillado. - Vandra gruñó mientras se levantaba. - Entiendo las consecuencias que puede tener para mí y para los que están a mi alrededor, Guardián. - Valkyon mostró una sonrisa ladeada antes de indicar a Kero que podía seguir con la explicación.

\- Guerreros teníais que ser... - Murmuró Kero.

Pasó un mes en el que Vandra a veces no sabía ni dónde se encontraba, si era de día o de noche, si había comido o no o si estaba fuera del control mental que algún fae había ejercido sobre ella o seguía dentro. Vinieron entes de todas las razas a exponerla a su magia para que ella se fuera acostumbrando. Además, seguía con su instrucción física en la Guardia Obsidiana. Había veces que tenía que visitar a Ezarel hasta cinco veces para que le proporcionara un sorbo de bebida reconstituyente para poder seguir con el entrenamiento. Valkyon asistía a su entrenamiento en la liza por la mañana y a las sesiones de control mental por la tarde. En ellas, la animaba y desprestigiaba a partes iguales mientras ella trataba de resistirse a todo tipo de órdenes mentales. Ésa tarde iba de camino a la salida del C.G., deseando descansar después de otro día agotador de entrenamiento, cuando alguien la cogió del brazo.

\- ¡Bella! Qué gusto que seas lo primero que vea al volver de una misión. -

\- Nevra... Hacía tiempo que no te veía. -Vandra se puso tensa al instante.

\- Sí, he estado fuera casi un mes... Una misión complicada. - Sonrió. - Y tú... pareces agotada. -

\- Sí, vengo de entrenar... - Nevra no le había soltado el brazo todavía. De hecho, la arrastró disimuladamente a un recodo de las escaleras que subían a la zona de las habitaciones.

\- ¿Qué te parece si cogemos prestado un poco de vino de la despensa y me lo cuentas todo mientras me refresco con un baño en mi habitación? - Una orden mental apareció en sus pensamientos: _"Ven conmigo"_. Vandra agrandó los ojos, no creía tener poder suficiente para resistirse a su ataque. Intentó reunir las fuerzas que le quedaban.

\- No. - Un hilillo de sangre cayó por una de sus fosas nasales. Nevra se puso serio.

\- Has estado entrenando control mental... Pero, parece que ahora no estás en tu mejor momento. - Le dijo Nevra con algo de desprecio en la voz tras una falsa sonrisa. Unos fuertes y rápidos pasos se oyeron en la escalera. Valkyon bajaba con premura.

\- Quítale tus manos de encima, Nevra. - Valkyon estaba furioso y así lo demostró cuando empujó al vampiro lejos de ella. Vandra se derrumbó en el suelo en ese instante.

\- Tranquilo, sólo estábamos charlando. Deberías controlarte mejor, Valkyon. No hay que ser muy tonto para imaginar lo que ella... -

\- Cállate. - Le espetó el otro mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de Vandra y la aupaba en brazos. Ella yacía flácida.

\- ... Significa para ti. - Nevra rió con sorna y se marchó.

Cuando despertó, suspiró con pesar. Le había vuelto a pasar, se había desmayado otra vez. Valkyon no estaría nada contento y gimió sólo de imaginar la bronca que le echaría por no haber sido más fuerte. Notó entonces algo distinto. Los hermosos ventanales decorados con motivos vegetales no eran los del barracón y la cama era bastante más grande que su cutre camastro de soldado. Vandra se incorporó súbitamente, alarmada. Cuatro imponentes postes de madera maciza tallada con motivos florales se erguían en cada esquina de la cama. Unas cortinas vaporosas de color blanco estaban recogidas y atadas a los postes con hermosas cintas. No sabía dónde estaba, pero... tenía que salir de allí. ¿Y si al final Nevra se había salido con la suya y estaba en la habitación de él? Se quitó las suaves pieles de encima y saltó de la cama para ponerse sus botas cuando se dio cuenta de que una bola de pelo blanca con ojillos negros la observaba con interés desde los pies de la cama. El ratoncillo agitó su cola, dejando escapar un pétalo de la rosa roja que tenía en la punta.

\- ¿Floppy? - Murmuró Vandra, incrédula. El animalillo pareció halagado de que supiera su nombre y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo con agilidad. - Entonces... Esta es la habitación de... - El sonido de la puerta al abrirse no le pasó desapercibido y los pesados pasos de las botas de combate confirmaron sus sospechas.

\- Veo que Floppy ha cuidado de ti. - Una mano masculina apareció al lado de Floppy y esté se encaramó. Valkyon la observaba con la intensidad acostumbrada en sus ojos dorados.

\- ¿Qué... qué hago aquí? - A Vandra le costaba hablar.

\- No se me ocurrió un sitio en el que pudieras estar más segura de Nevra. - Él se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia. Floppy saltó hacia la cortina blanca que colgaba del dosel de la cama y se deslizó hacia el suelo con un gritito.

\- Volví a desmayarme... - Vandra se tapó la cara con las manos, avergonzada.

\- Sí, pero rechazaste la orden mental que Nevra te dio. - La consoló él. - He pensado que... deberías entrenar también con Ezrael o conmigo para poder... aprender a resistirte a nuestra magia. Nosotros somos más poderosos que todos con los que has entrenado y quizás así, la próxima vez no salgas herida al bloquear una orden mental nuestra. - Él había seguido hablando con un deje de vacilación en la voz lo que hizo que ella le mirara, extrañada.

\- ¿Quieres que entrene contigo? - Susurró ella.

\- Es lo más sensato. - Señaló él después de una pausa muy larga. Vandra se sonrojó. No quería volver a pegarle.

\- Pero si sales herido... Mikko nunca me lo perdonará. -

\- ¡Ja! Si de verdad piensas que puedes vencerme, eres más ingenua de lo que pensaba. - El tono arrogante de su respuesta le resultó hasta divertido. Vandra suspiró con resignación.

\- Y... ¿qué vamos a hacer? -

\- Parece que te cuesta resistirte a las órdenes que provocan estados de embelesamiento o ... excitación. - La sonrisa ladeada sin dientes de él era escalofriante.

\- Yo... No sé qué decir, no es mi culpa. - Vandra no pudo evitar sonar desesperada.

 _"Ven, vamos, súbete encima mía"_. Le ordenó. Valkyon se había sentado en la cama y ella no encontró las fuerzas para no hacerlo. Se encaramó sobre la cintura de él, poniendo una pierna a cada lado de las caderas masculinas. El fae tenía expresión seria, casi ausente, cuando ella lo hizo. Vandra sintió algo desgarrarse dentro de ella y le dieron ganas de llorar. Él ni se había inmutado al tenerla así, tan cerca. Vandra notó la humedad entre las piernas mientras estaba suspendida sobre la entrepierna de él cubierta por los pantalones y el cinturón de tela roja y negra con motivos chinescos. Eso la hizo avergonzarse de ser tan... vulnerable a él. _"De ser una jodida zorra cuando él está cerca"_ Se reprendió ella mentalmente con dureza mientras apretaba los puños inconscientemente. _"Rodéame el cuello con los brazos"_. Vandra gimió mientras sus brazos se levantaban como por voluntad propia, haciendo lo que él quería. Valkyon la miró a los ojos, sus manos quietas sobre el colchón, sin responder. Vandra no pudo evitar que su respiración se acelerara, entre agobiada y excitada. _"Bésame"_. La voz en su cabeza se abrió paso como un relámpago en mitad de la noche. Vandra se mojó los labios, cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza mientras acercaba sus labios a los de él, buscando a ciegas el beso.

\- No me puedo creer que seas tan débil. - Le dijo él duramente antes de que sus labios se tocaran. La liberó en ese instante de su control. Vandra se incorporó entonces con lágrimas contenidas en los ojos.

\- ¡Eres idiota! ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! - Le gritó ella con furia, clavando las uñas en los hombros de él. - No me puedo resistir porque todo esto que estoy haciendo llevo tiempo queriendo que suceda. - Confesó con lágrimas. Valkyon la miró de hito en hito, siguiendo las líneas que dejaban las lágrimas de ella con la vista. Entonces se incorporó un poco a la vez que ponía sus manos en las caderas de ella y la obligaba a sentarse sobre él. Entonces, Vandra notó la dureza de su entrepierna. Ella lo miró con asombro. Valkyon la agarró entonces con la mano derecha por la nuca y la acercó para devorar sus labios mientras la obligaba a acostarse sobre la cama con él encima.


	3. Chapter 3

Vandra se quedó algo paralizada antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando... y las sensaciones que ello le producía. Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue lo molesta que era la ropa que llevaban, sobre todo, las pesadas partes de armadura que él vestía. Pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para entretenerse en ese pensamiento. Tras un rato besándose, un mordisco en el cuello le arrancó un grito de placer que hizo que se contorsionara sin quererlo bajo el cuerpo del fae. Valkyon se detuvo y se incorporó un poco para mirarla con algo de asombro.

\- No me esperaba que los mordiscos te gustaran. - Vandra no respondió, en cambio se incorporó y giró la cabeza para buscar la oreja puntiaguda de él entre los mechones blancos para darle el mismo tratamiento. El mordisco que ella le dio fue más fuerte y él dejó escapar un gruñido de lo más profundo de su pecho.

\- Veo que a ti tampoco te disgustan. - Dijo ella con tono juguetón. Valkyon la obligó a acostarse otra vez, sujetándola de las muñecas mientras la miraba con esos ojos dorados tan llenos de secretos y silencio. Después, volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de ella con exigencia. Vandra le siguió el ritmo lo mejor que pudo, sobrepasada por las sensaciones. Había tenido algunos novios mensuales o semanales en el instituto, pero esto... Él no era un adolescente trastocado por el exceso de hormonas que acompañaban al cuerpo a esas edades... ¿Cuál sería su edad? ¿Treinta, cincuenta, cien años? ¿Cuánto tiempo era capaz de llegar a vivir un fae? Vandra abrió los ojos de golpe y se tensó un poco cuando esa idea se proyectó en su mente... Valkyon lo notó y se detuvo automáticamente. Sin embargo, no la miró. Esperó con la respiración entrecortada contra su cuello a que ella se relajara para dibujar con sus dedos los labios de ella mientras se volvía a incorporar para prestarle atención. Su semblante no mostraba emoción más allá del brillo de sus ojos, que formulaban una pregunta sin palabras. Vandra notó el acaloramiento en las mejillas propio de cuando se ruborizaba. _"Bien, eres la aguafiestas número uno, Vandra."_ Mentalmente, se aplaudió con ironía a sí misma. Iba a explicarle que no estaba acostumbrada a que las cosas fueran tan rápido cuando unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que diera un respingo de sorpresa. Valkyon sólo miró en dirección a la puerta y dijo con voz más profunda de lo normal.

\- Como se te ocurra abrir esa puerta, no respondo de mis actos. - Se dirigía a quien quiera que hubiera llamado. A Vandra la impresionó ese tono frío y cortante, sobre todo, porque ninguno de los dos sabía quién podría estar detrás. ¿Y si era Miiko y castigaba a Valkyon por ser irrespetuoso con ella, que era su superior? Por la parte que le tocaba, se sintió halagada de que él expresara esa furia por haberlos interrumpido. Por suerte, una voz vacilante llegó amortiguada por el grosor de la puerta hasta ellos.

\- Guardián, ha llegado un emisario Kappa con un mensaje urgente. La señora Miiko solicita la presencia de todos los Guardianes del C.G. –

\- Mensaje recibido, soldado. Puedes retirarte. - La voz de Valkyon ya no resultada tan intimidante y Vandra notó cómo él se relajaba sobre ella. Automáticamente después, se incorporó sin decir palabra y se encaminó hacia la puerta sin siquiera mirarla. Vandra se quedó estupefacta. - Procura que ninguno de los otros Guardianes te vea salir. - Si la intención de él era hacer una recomendación, el tono frío hizo que pareciera una orden. No esperó a oír la respuesta de ella y a Vandra el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse se le antojó demasiado adecuado a la situación.

Habían pasado cinco lunas desde ese fatídico día y todavía se ponía hecha una furia andante mientras volvía a los barracones a la luz del poco sol que quedaba del atardecer. Y para colmo, Valkyon había tirado una bomba de humo, esfumándose del panorama el muy cobarde. Tan gallito que era y fanfarrón y... " _Pero ¿qué se ha creído?"_ Pensó con ganas de asesinarlo, frustrada, anímica y sexualmente. Y cuando lo hablaran, porque, oh si, iban hablarlo, no le valían excusas baratas de "es que yo soy así" o "no eres tú, soy yo". La situación no había sido la idónea para confesarle lo que sentía por él, pero... Tampoco se merecía que la trataran así. Cuando él la había besado se había imaginado que él sentía algo también más allá del deseo sexual y que confesaría sus sentimientos... Y encima los habían interrumpido en el momento... _"Pero nada es como lo pintan en las películas o novelas románticas, ni mucho menos."_ , pensó suspirando mientras recordaba una escena del romance sobrenatural de Crepúsculo. " _Eso te pasa por ser una estúpida que se ilusiona a la mínima._ " Se reprendió a sí misma. Al doblar una esquina se topó con la brownie Ikhar que iba también muy rápido.

\- ¡Oh! Hola Ikhar. - Saludó Vandra.

\- ¿Qué tal? - Vandra no sabía muy bien cómo responderle, ya no sólo por el lío emocional que tenía en esos momentos sino porque cuando hablabas con Ikhar nunca sabías de qué estabas hablando exactamente.

\- Te refieres a si me encuentro bien o si... –

\- No, eso me da igual ahora mismo. Sólo era una manera de ser amable. - Vandra se quedó con cara de póker. Ykhar se rio. – Que no… Mes estoy quedando contigo. Eres mi amiga, cuéntame. Aunque no te explayes demasiado, tengo cosas que gestionar desde que llegó el emisario el otro día. – Vandra se acordaba perfectamente del día que llegó.

\- Claro, lo imagino. – Le sonrió. – Bueno, no es nada… importante. Cosas de… hormonas. –

\- ¿Un chico? – La brownie la miró con interés. - ¿Cómo es? ¿Habéis quedado? ¿Os habéis besado?... –

\- ¡Para, Ykhar! De una en una y… no sé si te responderé a todas. – Vandra hizo una pausa para rememorar las preguntas que le había hecho Ykhar y respondió: - Sí, alto y guapo, no y sí. – Ykhar la miró con cara de decepción.

\- ¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirle a una de tus mejores amigas sobre tu primer romance en Eldarya con un ser ajeno a tu especie? Te creía menos sosa, Vandra. – El mohín que puso la brownie le hizo gracia a Vandra.

\- Es que es… complicado. No sabemos lo que queremos ninguno de los dos y si iniciásemos una relación… uff, no quiero ni pensar lo que la gente… - Vandra se pasó una mano por la cara hasta la cabeza, masajeando el cuero cabelludo. Se le escaparon algunos mechones de la coleta que llevaba.

\- Por cómo lo dices, ahora me arrepiento hasta de preguntar. Mejor no me digas nada más, ¿vale? Estás algo acelerada, tal vez deberías tomar un relajante baño de hierbas en la poza. Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer. ¡Nos vemos pronto! - La pelirroja con orejas de conejo siguió su camino y Vandra sonrió ante la despreocupación y falta de tacto de ella. Dio dos pasos para seguir el camino hacia los barracones cuando se detuvo en seco, sopesando la idea de la brownie. Un baño le vendría de perlas. Cambió de dirección hacia los baños de aguas termales que había disponibles para los que pertenecían a la Guardia Obsidiana. El kappa que cuidaba el recinto la saludó discretamente con una sonrisa. Antes de salir a la poza aromatizada, se desvistió dejándose puestas las braguitas y el top. La poza no estaba demasiado llena a esas horas ya que los entrenamientos acababan a media tarde. Ella terminaba sus obligaciones más tarde, ya que tenía que ir a la biblioteca a seguir estudiando. El entrenamiento mental estaba parado ya que Valkyon no aparecía y ella no se había molestado en preguntar por él. Seguía estando algo resabiada con él, por supuesto. Vandra reconoció una melena pelirroja. Maeva estaba metida hasta media cabeza en la poza con los ojos cerrados. Vandra se acercó silenciosa con la idea de gastarle una broma, pero, antes de que llegara, la elfa ya había abierto un ojo.

\- Te he oído en cuanto has entrado. Tengo el oído más desarrollado que tú, ¿recuerdas? - Dijo estas palabras mientras se incorporaba. Los pechos pequeños y turgentes de la joven quedaron al descubierto, llenos de perlas de agua. Vandra no pudo evitar ruborizarse y compararlos con los suyos, envidiando un poco la palidez de la piel de ella en contraste con la suya. - Menos mal que no te asignaron a la Guardia Sombra, te habrían echado enseguida. - Dijo con una risilla mientras salía del agua.

\- ¡Vas des...des...desnuda! - Maeva la miró con extrañeza.

\- Sííí... ¿Y? - Vandra tragó saliva. - ¿En tu mundo la gente no se baña desnuda? – Maeva frunció el ceño mientras preguntaba.

\- ¡Claro que no! - Vandra se arrepintió del tono estridente que había usado para decirlo. - Bueno, quizás alguno... De hecho, hay playas nudistas... pero la mayoría de la gente no suele bañarse desnuda. –

\- Um... Curiosa costumbre. Si supieras la delicia que es que nada te apriete después de un día duro de entrenamiento... No volverías a dejarte nada puesto para bañarte. - Maeva sonrió con suficiencia.

\- No pienso quedarme desnuda. Además, ¡aquí puede entrar cualquiera! - Maeva se encogió de hombros dando por finalizada la conversación y recogió su toalla. - ¿Te vas? - Dijo Vandra algo decepcionada.

\- Llevo prácticamente toda la tarde entrenando y estoy deseando meterme en la cama. Además, mi madre ha hecho tarta de fresas y estoy deseando probarla. - Vandra sintió un peso en el pecho. Ella no sabía si volviera a ver a su madre otra vez.

\- La especialidad de la mía es el arroz con leche... Con mucha canela. - No pudo evitar el tono triste de su voz. Maeva se dio cuenta enseguida de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

\- Yo... Vandra, lo siento... - Vandra hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia. - Vente mañana a conocer a mi familia, les encantará tener de invitada a la humana de la que habla todo el mundo. - Resolvió la elfa con elegancia con la intención de animar a su amiga. Vandra levantó la vista y sonrió.

\- Claro, estaré encantada. - Maeva se despidió entonces y la dejó a solas con sus pensamientos. Miró alrededor y se percató de que se había quedado completamente sola, así que decidió divertirse un poco. Cogió un poco de carrerilla y se lanzó al centro de la terma, haciendo la bomba. Cuando salió, se rio de su niñería y dio unas enérgicas brazadas hasta pararse en el centro de la piscina, boca arriba sobre el agua, flotando y escuchando el sonido único del agua al moverse alrededor de ella. Debido a un presentimiento, miró hacia la entrada de la poza y se incorporó automáticamente al ver los ojos dorados que la miraban, lentamente, de arriba a abajo. Vandra perdió la noción del tiempo dejando que él la mirara. Le dio tanta vergüenza que sólo se le ocurrió sumergirse. Cuando ya no pudo aguantar más la respiración salió a flote para encontrarse con Valkyon observándola desde el borde la piscina. Alrededor de su cintura había una toalla blanca anudada, pero eso no evitó que ella se pusiera de todos los colores al verle en su estado de casi completa desnudez. Él bajó las manos hacia el nudo de la toalla. Vandra siguió el movimiento de las manos y se dio la vuelta con rapidez.

\- Será posible… - Masculló por lo bajo. - Si esta es tu idea de arreglar las cosas vas muy desencaminado. - Le advirtió.

\- No sabía que había roto algo. - "Mi corazón, imbécil" Pensó ella cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

\- Contigo los comentarios con segundas no funcionan, lo he pillado. Entonces, déjame decirte que no sé qué esperas conseguir de esta situación. –

\- Yo relajarme, ¿y tú? - Oyó el agua salpicar a su espalda y un suspiro muy masculino de placer. "¿Relajarme? ¡Ja! Contigo aquí, imposible."

\- Hasta que has aparecido, disfrutar de un buen merecido momento de relax. - Miró por encima del hombro y vio que él estaba en el borde de la piscina con los brazos apoyados encima, sumergido con el agua hasta el centro del pecho. Mirándola intensamente, sin pestañear. Llevaba el pelo echado hacia atrás. Ella se dio la vuelta totalmente, sumergida hasta el cuello para evitar que él pudiera ver más de lo que debería. Lo miró, enfadada y en silencio.

\- Hoy no tienes un buen día. - Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro. Vandra decidió cortar por lo sano y nadó hasta las escaleras. Cogió la toalla que él había dejado caer y había puesto el pie en el primer peldaño cuando un mano fuerte la cogió del brazo. Vandra masculló una maldición.

\- Suéltame, Valkyon. - Le dijo con voz dura.

\- No entiendo tu mal humor. Por lo que pasó el otro día, creía que te gustaba verme. - Vandra giró la cabeza con brusquedad y lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se colocaba la toalla mojada por encima del cuerpo. Apretó la mano con la que sujetaba la toalla contra su pecho.

\- ¡Eso era hasta que decidiste desaparecer! –

\- ¿Y no se te ocurrió preguntar por mí? –

\- ¿Preguntar? No soy tu... novia. No puedo preguntar por ti a no ser que sea por algo relacionado con el C.G…. Y tampoco. Soy lo más bajo en la cadena de mando… Y tú eres la cima de la pirámide. - Vandra se soltó de su mano.

\- Pero tú eres friki, el Cristal te eligió. Tienes casi tanta autoridad como nosotros. - Ella ya había subido todos los escalones, saliendo de la piscina. Se quedó de una pieza y lo miró con cara de extrañeza.

\- ¿Qué me acabas de llamar? - Atinó a decir. Valkyon la miró serio.

\- Dijiste que "friki" significaba especial, ¿no? - Vandra soltó una carcajada.

\- Sí… Algo así… ¡Espera! ¿Me acabas de soltar un piropo? - Valkyon la miró con cara de fastidio.

\- Deja de usar palabras extrañas. - Murmuró furioso, girándose hasta darle la espalda. - Si "piropo" se refiere a algo bueno, mi respuesta es sí. -

"¿Y ahora qué hago yo con esto?" Vandra no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos. ¿Se giraba y se iba o volvía a la piscina? Una carcajada escandalosa la sacó de su mutismo.


End file.
